


Going Out for Coffee

by Ari_the_fangirl



Series: For Him [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Conversations, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_the_fangirl/pseuds/Ari_the_fangirl
Summary: This scene is a continuation from my other work in this series, if you're curious you can go check it out. It's just a coffee date really, nothing crazy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically what happened between Magnus and Alec leaving the institute for their date and coming back from my last work on this series. I was told to write this but I feel like I couldn't get a lot of content out of it... idk it's not great but I could not seem to make it any longer...

Magnus and Alec walked the busy streets of New York, with their hands interlocked, and never letting go. They looked at every store front they passed to find somewhere to go. Magnus had suggested his favorite Ethiopian place on 44th, but Alec just wanted somewhere within walking distance. It was a cloudy day, and he didn’t want to get caught in the rain. Magnus especially, because he had on an exquisite outfit and glittery makeup, as he often does. 

When one of them finally stopped, which was Alec, his eye caught a coffee shop on the corner. It had white paint on the wood surrounding two large glass windows showing the interior, and a copper sign held above it that said “Café étoile.” Above the swirling white letters was a beautiful shooting star with ribbons of sparkling violet, blue, yellow, and scarlet following it. Even the exterior had hints of each color in the paint, the chairs, even the tables. Alec pointed at it and looked at Magnus. “Looks cozy, sure why not.” Magnus responded, and Alec pulled Magnus towards the metal door. 

~ ~ ~

When they finally sat down, across from one another waiting for the waiter, conversation finally began. “So Alexander, I don’t think you ever told me any stories about when you were younger. I would love to hear one.” Alec stared at Magnus for a moment, looking away as he searched his thoughts. He paused before responding with, “I could say the same about you, I bet you have hundreds of stories.” He raised an eyebrow, the warlock looking almost surprised at his response, but his signature smirk still painted on his face. Magnus opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as he saw a woman walk towards them. 

She placed down three items on their table. A latte for Magnus, a plain coffee for Alec, and a small lemon cake that Magnus ordered that he thought they could share. "Enjoy," the waitress said with a smile. Magnus picked up his drink and sipped, before saying "I wonder if she is supposed to be that nice, or she just is naturally that way." Alec sighed, of course he was talking about the waitress not even a minute after she walked off. Alec stared before mirroring what the warlock had just done, "well I don't care, but she gave us two forks so maybe it's because she knows we're on a date." The Shadowhunter’s cheeks burn a light pink. He realized that he said it out loud and how real it was saying it made him nervous, but excited. 

"Possibly..." Magnus trailed off, letting his cup touch his lips before sipping again. "So, Alexander..." Magnus placed his cup back on the saucer, and placed his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his palms. "How about that story?" He tilted his head to the side with a smirk, and Alec chuckled slightly. "But what about yours?" Alec was being defiant, but he knew Magnus liked it. “But I couldn’t possibly decide which one of many traumatizing stories of my not-so-great childhood with terrible parents, could I? I mean I could, but who would want to relive that sob story.” Magnus admired his nails, passing a glance in Alec’s direction, the blue eyed boy knew he lost this battle. 

“I guess I could tell you about how Jace and I became parabatai…” 

~ ~ ~ 

After hours of chatting and laughing and all of the cake gone, which surprised Magnus because Alec actually ate more of it (the warlock never pictured Alec as a big fan of sweets) the two finally decided to head back to the institute.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the moment where I freak out... THEY ARE GONNA HAVE THE ALEC AND JACE PARABATAI SCENE IN SEASON 2 AND LITERALLY NOTHING CAN PREPARE ME FOR FETUS ALEC HE IS GONNA BE SO FREAKING CUTE AHHHHHHHHH. ALSO may I just say from the clips and trailer we have... Production value, hello. Actors more comfortable with each other so better scenes together, hello to you too. Malec, just, angst....
> 
> Sorry I'm just excited and anxious for season 2 and it cannot come soon enough.


End file.
